forgottentalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 44
is the forty-fourth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the sixth episode of the third season. Summary As Izuku and Mezo face off with berserk Dark Shadow, Izuku questions how it got out of control. Mezo explains that Moonfish ambushed them and cut off one of his dupli-arms. Even though Mezo can grow it back, Fumikage was filled with anger and grief. These strong emotions caused Dark Shadow to rage and take over. It attacks indiscriminately at any noise and blocks the path to Katsuki. Mezo plans to lead Dark Shadow back to base camp so someone can create light and dispel it. He asks Izuku to choose between saving Katsuki from the villains or saving Fumikage from his own quirk. Izuku refuses to chose because he wishes to save both his friends and gives Mezo a plan instead. Mezo uses his Dupli-Arms to create mouths that bait Dark Shadow as they run through the forest towards Katsuki until they find him and Shoto. Mezo pleads with either Katsuki or Shoto to use their quirks to create light. Moonfish tries to attack Dark Shadow, but it easily crushes him beneath one of its arms. Shoto sets down Kosei and prepares to use his fire, but Katsuki tells him to wait until Dark Shadow completely defeats Moonfish. Dark Shadow breaks Moonfish's teeth and launches him through the forest. Katsuki and Shoto instantly react to the villains defeat by using their quirks to create light and weaken Dark Shadow back to its normal form. Fumikage thanks his peers for saving him and apologizes for allowing Dark Shadow to take over. Izuku tells the group that they need to protect Katsuki and get him back to camp. Katsuki gets angry and tells them he doesn't need protection but they proceed to walk back towards camp as a group anyway. Meanwhile, Ochaco has been cut by Himiko Toga. Because the blood she collected was not enough for the villain's objective, she continues to attack the two girls. Tsuyu tries to fling Ochaco away using her tongue and tells her to run back to camp. Himiko uses her knife and slashes Tsuyu's tongue and then pins her to a tree by her hair. Himiko tells tells Tsuyu that they're friends now and she can call her "Tsu". Ochaco rushes back in to help Tsuyu. Himiko stabs at her, but Ochaco uses martial arts learned from Gunhead and restrains Himiko on the ground. Himiko recognizes Ochaco's scent and asks if Ochaco has a crush on someone. She goes on to say that Ochaco is probably trying to be just like the person she has feelings for. It distracts Ochaco long enough for Himiko to stab her with a needle and drain her blood. Shoto and company happen upon the scene which forces Himiko to retreat due to being outnumbered. Izuku asks the girls to join their group and help protect Katsuki. However, Katsuki and Fumikage have both mysteriously disappeared. Mr. Compress reveals himself and says he took them because they should be cast as villains rather than heroes. Shoto attacks him with his ice but the villain is too fast and jumps through the trees to escape. Mr. Compress contacts his allies and tells them he has Katsuki in custody and that they need to regroup at the escape point. Dabi and Twice head for the rendezvous point while discussing Mr. Compress' success. Yuga hides behind some bushes while looking after Toru and Kyoka's unconscious bodies. He ponders fighting back, but is stricken with fear when he makes eye contact with Dabi. Dabi begins to walk over. Twice stops him and reminds him to call back the Nomu they let loose earlier. That Nomu chases Yosetsu Awase carrying a heavily injured Momo through the forest. Just before the Nomu kills them, Dabi calls it back. Momo recognizes that the villains have likely captured Katsuki and creates a tracking advice for Yosetsu to weld to the Nomu's back using his Quirk. Tiger and Mandalay manage to restrain Magne and Spinner. Spinner yells about Stain's will and Magne blames him for getting them captured when suddenly Kurogiri appears. Shoto and the others continue to chase Mr. Compress. He's too fast for them to chase on foot so Izuku devises a plan to launch them through the air using Ochaco and Tsuyu's quirks. Mezo guides them through the air using his arms and they approach Mr. Compress. Himiko regroups with Dabi and Twice. She reveals she only got one persons blood although she was meant to get three. Himiko and Twice start to talk until Dabi tells them to shut up. He looks up and notices Izuku, Shoto and Mezo tackling Mr. Compress to the ground. Twice says he recognizes the kids and then his split personality immediately asks who they are. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 44 es:Episodio 44